Desilución
by Genevieve Wundt
Summary: No solo nuestro cuerpo muere, sino también muere nuestra alma. SanaeXTsubasa.


**Desilusión **

Los gritos de sus padres aun resonaban en su cabeza cada vez más fuerte y seguido, ya había tomado su decisión y no daría vuelta atrás. Sabía que había cometido un error, lo único que debía hacer era seguir adelante, no solo por ella, sino por aquella personita que llevaba dentro de su vientre.

Después de más de 6 horas de viaje el autobús había llegado a Okinawa, Sanae no podía sentirse más tranquila ya que tantas horas sentada no era bueno para nadie ni mucho para ella y más en el estado en el que se encontraba.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban se bajo del bus y tomo su pequeña maleta, en la cual llevaba lo indispensable, aunque se arrepintió de no haber llevado con ella más ropa, ya que su estancia seria larga, y en algunos meses su ropa no le quedaría, y esa era una de las miles de cosas que la hacían pensar en ese instante, pero dejo de estar en su mundo y se puso a actuar llamo a uno de los taxis que se encontraban ahí y con uno un simple papel le indico a donde debía dirigirse. Ya al llegar a su destino le pago al taxista, tomo aire y toco a la puerta, la cual le abrió su abuela materna y con una gran sonrisa le dijo.

Bienvenida Sanae – Exclama su abuela la cual la abraza con mucha alegría.

Sanae se sentía realmente feliz, era el primer abrazo que había sentido en semanas.

Gracias abuela, y gracias por recibirme – Le susurra Sanae con un poco de vergüenza.

Tranquila linda, lo hago con todo placer además no podías quedarte a la de DIOS y mucho menos embarazada – Le reconforta su abuela. – Ven pasa, come algo y relájate, te lo mereces.

Obedientemente entra a la casa de su abuela, se sentía realmente agradecida de que alguien la ayudara en verdad, con todo lo que había pasado pensaría que terminaría muriendo de tristeza y angustia, pero ¿Como había llegado a esto?, pues su dilema había comenzado hace 2 meses cuando Tsubasa Ozora había llegado a Japón a pasar sus vacaciones de verano, y al volverse a ver ninguno de los perdió tiempo, ambos comenzaron a salir casi a diario, y una que otras veces aprovechaban que los padres de algunos de ellos no estaban para verse y durar horas y horas hablando, pero una noche Sanae se quedo en casa de Tsubasa para hablar acerca de cómo le estaba yendo en España, pero las palabras, se convirtieron en caricias, las caricias en besos y los besos se convirtieron en sexo; esa noche Tsubasa y Sanae hicieron el amor por primera vez. Los días pasaron, ambos seguían viéndose para salir en citas con sus amigos o solos y una que otra escapada para amarse como pareja. Pero como todo lo que comienza debe terminar, Tsubasa tenía que regresar a España para seguir con sus obligaciones, pero le prometió a Sanae que volvería y estarían más tiempo juntos.

Unas semanas después, Sanae comenzó a sentirse un poco mal, las nauseas la atacaban a cada hora, se mareaba con facilidad y lo más importante su periodo no bajaba, sentía que su mundo se colapsaría, ella no podía estar embarazada solo tenía 18 años y dentro de poco comenzaría la universidad, pero no se quedo con la incógnita, así que decidió ir primero a una farmacia y comprar varias pruebas de embarazo, pero para su desgracia todas dieron positivo, pero con la esperanza de que esas pruebas se equivocaran a escondidas de sus padres pidió una cita particular con un Ginecólogo, el cual con una simple ecografía le dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada, esto no le podría estar pasando a ella, se quería morir, como se lo diría a Tsubasa y como se lo diría a sus padres. Al salir de consultorio y sin poder aguantar más se pone a llorar, al verla una de las enfermeras le recomienda unas pastillas las cuales le ayudarían a abortar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero estas no las vendían de manera libre en las farmacias sino clandestinamente, tanta era su desesperación que decidió hacerlo.

Al tener las pastillas en sus manos vacilaba en ingerirlas o no, pero no pudo y con mucho cuidado las escondió en su mochila y las boto de camino a la escuela, pero el secreto de Sanae no estaba a salvo, una chica la cual era hija de las enfermeras del consultorio del Ginecólogo al que había ido le dijo a los padres de Sanae que esta estaba en cinta, y la furia de estos no se hizo esperar, el papá de Sanae se indigno de una manera horrible que apenas la dejo hablar y su mamá sentía que había cometido un gran error con ella. Sanae cayó en una gran depresión ya ni siquiera comía, ni salía y lo peor sus padres no le hablaban, por lo que decidió tomar el dinero que tenia ahorrado e irse para Okinawa en donde vivía su abuela, pero antes hablo con Tsubasa, este quedo sorprendido al principio pero actuó como un hombre maduro y responsable y le dijo a Sanae que respondería por ella y el bebé en la parte sentimental y económica, y que haría lo posible para ir a Japón lo más pronto posible para estar con ella, el bebé y hablar con sus padres. Ya teniendo el apoyo de Tsubasa compra un tiquete de autobús ya que su dinero no le alcanzaba para ir en avión, y sin mirar atrás decidió comenzar una nueva vida.

Los meses pasaban y Sanae iba por casi por su tercer trimestre, su barriga había crecido demasiado. Ella y Tsubasa se comunicaban a diario por vía internet, esta le enviaba ecografías recientes y noticias de cómo avanzaba el embarazo, y a la vez este le conto que sus padres ya sabían lo de su embarazo y por esa razón su madre quería que se fuera a vivir con ella para que le hiciera compañía mientras su esposo no estaba, pero lo que Tsubasa no sabía era de que Sanae se encontraba sumida en una terrible depresión, ya que desde que sus padres se dieron cuenta de su embarazo estos no habían llamado, ni siquiera para insultarla y eso la hacía estar cabizbaja, y por esa razón ya no era la misma, no salía, no hablaba casi, se la pasaba encerrada, triste y llorando todo el tiempo. Antes de que ambos se desconectaran Sanae le dice a Tsubasa que lo ama y que nunca lo dejara de hacer y a la vez este le dice lo mismo.

Al dejar la conversación Sanae da un último suspiro y se acuesta a dormir sin antes acariciar su vientre. Al día siguiente su abuela decide ir a su cuarto al ver que eran más de 9: 00 a.m y aun no se había levantado, al entrar a este ve que las cortinas se encuentran cerradas por que el cuarto se encuentra en tinieblas, y al ver tanta oscuridad decide abrirlas para despertar a Sanae, pero esta no se despierta con el resplandor del sol, y al extrañarse de esto la desarropa y la toca, lo cual nota que se encuentra fría y sus labios tomaron un color morado, al ver esto decide ir y buscar a su vecina la cual es enfermera, y para su desgracia esta le informa que Sanae ha muerto, pero ella no tenía signos de cortaduras en sus muñecas y tampoco había un frasco de medicamentos cerca, pero su abuela no lo podía creer, ayer estaba tan normal aunque se la pasaba triste y decaída por lo que infirió que esta había muerto de depresión. Era como si todo se hubiera acabado, no solo su única nieta había muerto sino también su bisnieto, se quería volver loca, también quería morir junto con ella, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin cesar, se sentía mal, no pudo hacer nada por ella, no la pudo ayudar y por eso estaba muerta.

Varios días después, todos se enteran de la muerte de Sanae, lo cual dejo impactado a más de uno y más sabiendo que había muerto por depresión, Tsubasa llega a Japón totalmente devastado, aun no podía asimilar que el amor de su vida esté muerta y por más que intentara dejar de pensar en eso no podía. Ya estando en la velación de Sanae, Tsubasa noto que los padres de esta no estaban, y por lo que había sabido la madre de Sanae había sufrido un colapso nervioso el cual fue producido por la noticia, su padre había sufrido un ataque cardiaco y se encontraba en la unidad de cuidados intensivos entre la vida y la muerte, y su abuela había muerto días después por un infarto el cual la mato al instante, solo quedaba él aun con vida, y no sabía si quería seguirla, pero debía ya que por un milagro de DIOS el bebé había sobrevivido, este aun se encontraba con vida de lo cual se dio cuenta la enfermera al sentir que dentro del vientre de Sanae aun se escuchaban los latidos del bebé, por lo que sin perder ningún instante le hicieron una cesárea de emergencia y el bebé se pudo salvar. Y esa era una razón para seguir con vida, su hijo, como hubiera querido de que Sanae lo hubiera conocido o los padres de esta, pero ya no había nada que hacer, una estaba muerta y las demás se debatían entre vivir o no, era como un juego de domino, al caer una ficha todas van cayendo al instante, y como al morir una sola persona se van todos con ella.

Ya habían pasado 3 años después de la muerte de Sanae, Tsubasa se encuentra en la casa de sus padres en Japón celebrando el 3 cumpleaños de Hayate su hijo, todos se encontraban presente, excepto Sanae, ya que los padres de esta se habían salvado pero no seguían siendo los mismos, pero al saber que su nieto había sobrevivido decidieron hacer todo lo posible por mejorarse física y emocionalmente, pero aun seguía el vacio de Sanae y eso nadie lo podía llenar.

Bueno Hayate pide un deseo – Grita emocionada la mamá de Tsubasa mientras apunta con una cámara hacia donde se encuentra Hayate con Tsubasa.

Pero antes de que pudieran tomar la foto, este se baja de los brazos de su papá y toma la foto de Sanae y la pone en medio de sus piernas y con una gran sonrisa le avisa a su abuela que puede tomarla, y al ver este acto a Tsubasa y a más de uno se les escapa una lagrima al ver que el pequeño extraña a su madre, aunque las madres de ambos lo hayan criado este extraña a Sanae. Pero este no podía opacar la fiesta con lágrimas así que le avisa a su madre que tome la foto y esta con algo de tristeza lo hace. Después de la fiesta Tsubasa lleva dormir a Hayate a su antiguo dormitorio, el cual al sentir la cama queda profundamente dormido, Tsubasa no puede evitar sonreír al ver a su hijo, no negaba que era su viva imagen pero habían cosas de Sanae en él, como su forma de actuar, su inteligencia y muchas cosas más que lo hacían recordar a su amada.

Ya estando en la sala, todos se reúnen para hablar acerca de lo que paso hoy con Hayate.

Hijo, yo creo que ya es hora que lleves a Hayate a la tumba de de Sanae – Le propone su madre. – Es más que obvio que él la extraña, deberías hacerlo.

Mamá no quiero que Hayate recuerde a Sanae de esa forma – Responde tristemente al tomar la foto de Sanae en sus manos.

Tsubasa si quieres podemos ir nosotros con él, tú no te preocupes por eso – Le propone el padre de Sanae.

No, yo lo hare - Responde firmemente Tsubasa.

Al día siguiente Tsubasa y Hayate se dirigen hacia el cementerio en donde estaba enterrada Sanae. Al llegar a la tumba de esta Tsubasa intentaba hacer todo lo posible para no llorar delante de su hijo.

Mira Hayate esta es la tumba de tú mamá – Le señala Tsubasa. – Ve y habla con tú mami.

El pequeño duda en acercarse, pero después de un rato lo hace y coloca una rosa enfrente una la lapida y con una voz frágil dice.

Aunque tú y yo nunca nos pudimos conocer, yo te quiero mami, tú me llevaste en tu barriga durante mucho tiempo pero Diosito quiso que te fueras con él y aun que tú no estés me queda mi papi y mis abuelos que siempre están conmigo, y cuando este en el cielo te conoceré y nunca me apartare de ti. Te quiero mami nunca lo olvides.

Después de estas palabras, Tsubasa se da cuenta de que sus padres estuvieron viendo todo, por lo que les pide que se lleven a Hayate al auto mientras este se queda enfrente de la lapida de de Sanae.

Como quisiera que estuvieras viva y pudieras ver a nuestro hijo, es hermoso y muy inteligente, me recuerda a ti cada día. Sabes, nunca pensé que sería buen padre, siempre pensé que te tendría conmigo criando juntos a Hayate , pero por lo que todos me dicen lo soy aunque no te niego que todos me han ayudado, en especial tus padres, y quien lo diría, ellos que te echaron de su lado ahora me están ayudando a criarlo. Pero no pasa un día en que nunca te deje de pensar y tampoco deje de amarte. Y espero que esto te guste – Susurra mientras coloca una rosa roja enfrente de la lapida de Sanea. Nos vemos amor – Se despide mientras se dirige a donde se encuentran sus padres y Hayate.

**Fin**


End file.
